mc3fallennationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Downs
"Why can't you be more like Walker? He never complains. Hell, he never says shit!" - Downs, making a reference to a playable character that is mute. Sgt. Downs is the leader of Phantom unit in MC3. He returns from MC2, promoted and given a special ops team tasked with several important tasks throughout the war. With personal grudges against the leader of the enemy, Popovitch, a lot of Downs' motivation is though revenge. His marksmanship, bravery and resilience help many times in the campaign. Biography Downs is first seen in mission 4, leading Walker to help save the remaining members of Razor squad. After the plane crashes and Walker saves his life, they move in. With general success, they are able to locate the team, with only two remaining. Warrant officer Starks is badly injured, and medevac isn't possible, meaning they had to find another way out. Downs was able to hotwire a truck outside, which he would drive out of combat with Walker giving fire from the back. It was here that Downs took a disliking to Anderson, part of Razor squad, stating that everything he says is 'bad news.' They make it out alive and save Razor squad. Downs says that Walker has earned his way to Razor squad, and officially signs him up to the team. Anderson is also reasighned to the team for reasons unknown. Their next job is taking down a ship. Downs puts a supposed other member of their team, Washington, onto their missions. It is their job to take down the ship and find intel, before bowing it up. They jump out of the plane, Downs doing an informal solute to Walker as he jumps, and begin the assault with only a slight hiccup from Walker when his parachute fails to deploy. Anderson and Walker are able to find jets that are way too advanced, and become their intel along with their way out. They take off, with Downs saying they can find out what to do with the jets. The jets lead them to a factory, which becomes their next target. By this point, Downs has recovered from his hatred of Anderson and starts the assault with him. When they move in, an explosion is seen and Downs states they have been found. They initiate plan B and attack guns blazing. They get in through a train tunnel and disable the productions, leaving the KPR crippled. After extraction, they know that they have caused serious damage. They are tehn deployed to Pakistan to take down terrorist Edward page, a former army ranger. Downs is first seen assisting in helping the crashed helecopter that crashed whilst starting the assault. For the rest of the mission he seems to be assisting in the takedown of pakistan forces whilst Washington and Walker move in on Page. After Washington gets shot by Page, Downs and Anderson move in to assist. When Walker finds Page, Both Anderson and Downs save his life before Page can kill him. Page speaks, telling them of the nuclear threat, and gets detained. Due to the intel given by Page, the Phantoms are able to locate a military base in Korea holding one of the leaders, Gen. Tong. They absail down and assault, Downs telling them not to kill Tong. They do the usual setting charges and prepare to capture Tong if possible. This goes awry, however, and Anderson and Walker are caught. it ends with the death of Tong. Downs doesn't seem to dismayed by this, as they just scored a blow against the KPR. Their final job is to disable the warheads. They move through a compound in Kijang, North Korea. They have limited time and have to disable the warheads. Walker and Downs move in and meet up with the rest. When they get in the compound, they find a bunch of manekins instead of soldiers, confusing the fantoms. They move along and reach a central area. Both Downs and Anderson feel like they have seen the place before, though despite this they get ambushed. Washington and Anderson are hit, leaving just Downs and Walker defending. Downs also got shot towards the end, and Walker gets struck by a guard behind him. Popovitch arrives and tells Walker he is too late and smacks him around the head, Downs also apparently being captured. Downs is seen annoying two russian guards as they walk back to his cell pat the now awake Walker, causing the guard to lose it and attack, but Downs uses this to his advantage and escapes, rescuing Walker. They then progress to disarm the nukes. They are able to disable all but one that was activated by Popovitch. Downs sees Popovitch and shouts at him, showing his hatred to his old friend. They plant the rocket with C4 and move on the where Popovitch is rnning. Downs mensioned he was waterboarded bacause of Popovitch capturing him in MC2 and he 'wants his scalp.' They run outside and make a last stand, before getting blown over by a blast by the third missile, destroying the base. Downs is attacked and taken down by Popovitch, who climbs on him and starts punching him and offending him. Downs is able to distract him enough until Walker attacks Popovitch and shoves him into a pole and stabbing him in the neck. Downs thanks him and tells Anderson the news that they were able to stop the war. Downs asks Walker what kind of beer they drink here as the helicopter arrives. It is presumed they return home after the events of MC3 and help rebuild America along with resuming his station as commander of Phantom unit. Trivia *In the final mission at the end, Downs incorrectly says "Sir" whilst talking to Anderson. *His model with the hood can be used as an enemy in some missions. *Downs refers to the last mission being like Operation Troika. The operation was in MC2 in which Downs helped bring down partners of a terrorist operation, involving a seige on an enemy base and hunting down Popovich. This is also when Downs gets captured by Popovich.